Temporary Home
by SarahSwifty13
Summary: Having been in countless orphanages and adopted by all kinds of families, Austin Moon has pretty much given up on everything in life. Convinced that his latest adoption will just be another temporary home, Austin acts as he always does. But when his childhood friend appears in this new family, she makes it her mission to help him to love, hope and believe again.
1. Prologue

**Temporary Home**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally._

**Prologue**

The spaghetti lay in front of him, untouched. He pierced his metal fork into his lunch with unnecessary force, surveying the huge dining hall. Sitting across from him was a freckle-faced boy with a neat crew cut, ravenously stuffing his already full mouth with the mashed potatoes. Austin watched gravy drip down his chin, his slouching posture unchanged.

The hall was silent, save for the occasional clinking of the silverware against the plates. He felt the cool breeze when the double doors opened, but ignored whoever it was that entered.

"Austin Moon," a clear, commanding voice resonated throughout the room, causing a handful to lift their gazes from their plates, but not the addressed. It was not uncommon for one of the ladies in the office to come looking for him, but Austin did not expect a visit from them today. He was not in the mood to be lectured. Besides, as far as he can remember, he had been lying low recently and has not caused any trouble since his return a week ago. The Michelson family lasted only six days before his bag was packed and he was dropped on the orphanage's all-too-familiar door step.

The lady's heels increased in volume as it reached him. He hated them, those heels. They were annoying. If one cannot walk silently in them, then don't wear them. It was as simple as that.

"Pack your bags now and proceed to the front desk immediately," She said, having reached his chair, authority and nonchalance ringing in her tone.

Austin's grip tightened on the table-cloth. He had not expected it to be so soon. Usually, it was at least two weeks before he was brought to a new place. What? Was the orphanage so eager to be rid of him now? He wasn't _that bad_ to the Michelson family. He had played it down the first two days, seeing as how Mr. Michelson was actually not another drunkard but a balding, terse businessman.

He sighed inwardly before pushing his chair back and standing up. All eyes were on him. He could see, in all of their foolish, envious stares, the burning hurt and hatred. _They were all fools_, he thought as he made his way out of the dining hall.

He knew they hated him for being the one kid that was always chosen. He knew they wished they were in his shoes. They wanted to be wanted. What the fifty other orphans didn't know is that he would gladly trade places with them.

How foolish they all were for being jealous of him, Austin thought, fools for thinking how lucky he was to get adopted. Why he was always chosen, he really did not know. He had a reputation that he worked hard perfecting over the years. He thought his behaviour and attitude would put off any couple looking through the adoption folders but somehow, he always ended up going through the same routine.

He pushed open the wooden door of the boys' dorm and pulled open his entitled drawers, fluidly dumping the contents into his duffel bag. He went through the familiar motions, emotionless. The excitement and hope of being wanted was long gone.

His eyes landed on the dirt-covered, stuffed grey dolphin sitting on his bunk bed.

''Dougie, should I take you with me?" Austin spoke to his best friend, pulling him into his embrace.

"I won't be gone long, I promise.'' He whispered, stroking Dougie before gently placing him into his locked drawer. The blonde flung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. When his hand reached the doorknob, he turned abruptly and walked briskly back to retrieve his friend.

...

Austin sat in the uncomfortable, creaking chair in front of the great mahogany desk, piled with mountains of paperwork, not even bothering to look at the man who had come to take him.

Mrs. Gumper, the same lady who sought him out in the dining room, checked through the signed papers, her glasses balanced on the bridge of her nose.

With a firm handshake, the deal was done. Austin picked up his duffel bag from beside him and left the room, slamming the door in the two adults' faces.

"Hello Austin. I'm Mr…"

"I don't care." Austin said curtly, cutting him off. He had finally caught up to Austin, who easily navigated through the hallway to the exit.

To Austin's surprise, the man did not retort back. Neither did his expression change. Austin looked at him from the corner of his eye, trying to detect any sign of anger or even a frown on his face.

He tried again, "So, Austin, I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner tonight, together with my daughter. We don't cook much at home… What do you like to eat?"

"Whatever." This guy was too cheery, Austin thought. He ruminated about this daughter of his. If she was anything like him, gosh, he swore he would be back here in less than a week.

_What if she's hot?_ A voice said in the back of his mind. He shook his head slightly, mentally scolding himself for even considering that. So what if she was? It would not make a difference. He would be out of there as soon as possible anyway.

He wanted to ask about his daughter but at the same time, he didn't. One question always led to another. He bit his lip.

They were in the small parking lot behind the orphanage. The man led Austin to a red ford a few feet away. Through the tinted glass windows, Austin spotted a vague figure. Had his daughter tagged along?

As her approached the car, he made out a puny brunette, bent over a leather book. When the man opened the car door, she looked up. He gasped, the moment their eyes locked. His navy blue duffel bag fell from his hand and his eyes protruded out of their sockets. It can't be.

"Austin Moon, it's been awhile." Her sweet voice floated through the now rolled down window.

It's her.

**…..**

**A/N: Hello there! As always, thank you for reading my story and I hope you have enjoyed it! Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! This is going to be my first multi-chapter and I'm pretty excited about it(:**

**Lovelovelove, **

**SarahSwifty13**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter one **

"_Where you come from does matter - but not nearly as much as where you are headed."__ – Jodi Picoult_

…..

The incessant crying was starting to get on his nerves. Well, at least the wailing subsided. But still. Curiosity got the better of him. Austin got down from the top of the monkey bars and walked over to the west window a little way down the playground.

He pressed his nose against the stained glass, followed by his palms, peering into the main office. A petite brunette, who looked about his age, sat beside a red-eyed, middle aged lady. Her tear-streaked face was facing the window, occasionally hidden from Austin's view by Mrs. Gumper. Her hand was gripping onto the lady's arm as if it was her lifeline. Austin could tell the adults were trying in vain to soothe her.

The next few minutes were incredibly hard to watch. But Austin stood on his tip-toes and kept his eyes open. He watched as Mrs. Gumper took the sobbing brunette's hands and tucked the loose strands into place.

He watched the lady, who was probably the girl's mother; slowly back out of the room. He saw the little girl turn abruptly before flinging herself at her mother, her brown eyes overflowing with tears. He watched as Mrs. Gumper pulled her away, and the fight she tried to put up. Her mother ran towards the door as soon as her daughter's fingers were pried away from her legs, flung it open and, with her hands clasped over her quivering lips, disappeared round the corridor.

He heard the screaming, the bawling, and the occasional cries for her mother. He saw the struggle and finally, the girl sank to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably in Mrs. Gumper's arms. On the floor, next to the huddled, broken figure, lay a pale grey dolphin with a white underbelly. Its empty black eyes bored into his.

…

The kids scrambled into their dormitories to take their towels from the assigned cupboards. The boys got blue towels and the girls, pink ones. After which, there was mad dash for the bathroom, everyone determined to be the first. Austin ran, but the bigger boys were always faster. But he was rather pleased with himself, being seventh in line.

He waited impatiently, tapping his foot to the sound of the rain pelting hard on the windows. As the line inched forward, his thoughts went to the crying brown-haired girl and her dolphin. Maybe, if he asked politely, she might just let him play with her dolphin.

…

"Ooof! Sorry!" Austin said, having collided with the person in front of him. He got up and looked at the girl he had knocked over. It was her. That new girl. But her dolphin wasn't with her. He frowned slightly, but decided to seize the opportunity to talk to her. Seeing as she was still on the floor, Austin extended his small hand, to which she responded by staring at him, before looking back to the floorboards. He noticed her eyes were still red.

Hmmm.

Austin plopped down in front of her, causing the girl to look back up at him momentarily, before timidly shifting herself further away from him. He scooted closer, bringing them back to the same distance as before.

"Hi, I'm Austin. You must be new here."

Silence.

_Well, might as well get to the point_, Austin thought. "Can I borrow your dolphin? I'd like to play with her for a little while." He asked in the most polite tone he can manage, beaming.

That caught her off guard. From the increased size of her hazel orbs, he could tell she was certainly not expecting that.

"It will only be for awhile, please?"

Just as her lips parted to reply, the dinner bell resonated throughout the hallway, causing the girl to jump in alarm.

"Come on… uh….What's your name?" Austin said, standing up, pulling her up with him. She was surprisingly light, he observed. She didn't reply.

_Okay,_ Austin thought, puffing his cheeks.

She followed him silently as they brisk walked to the dining hall, keeping close, but not too close, to him. Just as they turned corner, he heard her. So soft was her voice that if she was one step further, it could have been carried away with the wind. But he heard it.

It was almost a whisper.

"I'm Ally."

…..

He gobbled up his coleslaw and was almost done with his soup. Austin would have finished it by now, if steam was not rising up from it. Everyone else's plates were still half full. But he wanted to be excused as soon as possible. But it was useless really. They were only dismissed after half an hour when everyone's plates were clean.

He wanted to speak to Ally, who, was currently seated at the other side of the dining hall at the girls' table. He craned his neck to get a better view of her.

Just then, Ms. Timmons, the cook, walked into the room, her beady eyes scanning the plates of the children. _This is not good_, Austin thought, as he noticed Ally's barely touched plate. Her plastic utensils were positioned neatly in their respective places and she sat silently, her eyes fixed on the tablecloth.

Just as he had expected, Ms. Timmons stopped behind Ally's chair when her gaze landed on her food.

"Is something wrong, girl?" She asked in a clipped tone.

"No…" Ally replied, barely audible.

"Speak up!" Ms. Timmons yelled suddenly, causing Ally to jump slightly in her seat.

"No, Ms. Timmons!" Ally replied instantly, her fingers falling into her lap.

"Then eat! You don't get to be picky around here!"

Austin winced at Ms. Timmons' harshness. He should have warned Ally before they sat down.

Ally's lips quivered as she gingerly picked up her spoon and took a measly bite. Her rage satisfied, Ms. Timmons stalked off after watching Ally force down a few mouthfuls.

Later, he found Ally sitting alone at the back of the playroom. Everyone was gathered around the ancient television watching the same cartoon movie that was played every Friday night. After the third time, Austin lost interest. He wished they would show a horror movie. He had asked Ms. Lemmings, his English and Math teacher at the orphanage, for it once, but knew his request was ignored when the same, boring movie was played yet again the following Friday.

He made his way over to her, smiling as he approached. She was looking outside the window to her right. He followed her gaze but all he could see was pitch blackness.

"What are you looking at, Ally?"

"Fireflies," she said quietly.

"There are flies on fire?! Where?" He asked, straining his eyes, his voice raising a few octaves higher in shock. What surprised him more was the giggle that came from Ally. He had never heard her laugh. Or smile, ever since she arrived.

"No silly. They aren't on fire, they just light up. There's one there, look."

At first, he saw nothing. But then, a puny spot of yellow appeared, followed by another. It was as if the first was a harbinger sent to survey the night air, before the rest of the swarm came. He counted them as they came in sight, jumping excitedly at the dim light floating in the wind that got brighter by the second. He pulled Ally with him to the window.

"You've never seen fireflies before, have you?" Ally asked, tearing her gaze away from the captivating creatures to face Austin. He shook his head, too awed to speak.

Austin could see the faint reflection of the two of them in the window, Ally only up to his shoulders. He realized she was on her tip-toes.

Not far away from them sat the rest of the kids, their eyes glued to the screen. None of them knew about the fireflies. It was like a secret, between the two of them. He liked that. And in the window's reflection, he saw Ally's sad, brown eyes light up just a little, as if absorbing the light radiating from the fireflies.

….

**AN: Hello there! Thank you all so much for the wonderful response to the prologue! When I first put this story out, I had high hopes and zero expectations, so thank you! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and, sorry for the long wait, I'm just quite busy with school. Don't forget to review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! **

**Lovelovelove, **

**SarahSwifty13**


End file.
